1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a protective switching device consisting of power poles with mobile and fixed contacts, a protection assembly with magnetic and/or temperature tripping and a lock that can be operated by a manual control knob.
2. Discussion of the Background
A circuit breaker-motor or manual starter contains a manual control function and a protection function, in a single housing. Temperature and magnetic tripping devices for each phase act on a common lock. If there is an electrical fault on one of the poles, the magnetic and/or temperature tripping assembly that performs the protection function will make the contacts open. This assembly acts on contacts through the lock which can also be actuated manually using a manual control knob.
A contactor-circuit breaker performs a contactor function and a circuit breaker function. It incorporates manual control devices, a magnetic and/or temperature tripping device and a normal automatic control electromagnet to move the contacts. The circuit breaker-motor or manual starter mentioned above have similar devices for moving the contacts, but has no electromagnet.